staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 maja 1985
Program 1 6.25 — TTR — Historia, sem. 4 — Polska Ludowa w latach 1947—49 6.55 — TTR — mechanizacja rolnictwa, sem. 4 — Mechanizacja usuwania obornika 7.25 — Wszechnica rodziny wiejskiej — W naszej rodzinie 7.45 — „Po gospodarsku” — Magazyn spraw wiejskich 8.15 — Program dnia 8.20 — „Tydzień” — magazyn rolniczy 9.00 — Dla młodych widzów: „Teleranek” oraz film z serii „Przemytnik” (6) 10.30 — DT — wiadomości 10.35 — „Decydujący front” — „Ostatnia bitwa” — film dokumentalny produkcji ZSRR 11.25 — „Siedem anten” 12.25 — „Nike Varsoviensis” — program muzyczny 13.10 — Interwizyjny przegląd widowisk dla dzieci i młodzieży: „Baśń o zaklętym wężu” spektakl TV CSRS 14.05 — „Kraj za miastem” — „Budujemy mosty” 14.30 — „Był pajdą razówca" 15.00 — DT — wiadomości 15.10 — „Tam, gdzie rośnie wanilia” (11) — „Przylądek diabła” 16.00 — W starym kinie „Pani minister tańczy” reż. Juliusz Gardan, wyk.: Tola Mankiewiczówna, Aleksander Żabczyński, Mieczysława Cwikańska i in. 17.25 — Studio sport — Kolarski wyścig o Puchar MON — Mistrzostwa Armii Zaprzyjaźnionych 17.35 — „Kulisy wielkiej polityki” 18.25 — „Antena” 19.00 — Wieczorynka: „D’Artagnan i trzej muszkieterowie” 19.30 — Dziennik TV 20.00 — „Kto opłaca przewoźnika” (3) — „Cień przeszłości” serial produkcji grecko-angielskiej 20.50 — W 40 rocznicę zwycięstwa — świat wojny, świat polityki, świat ludzkich losów 21.55 — Sportowa niedziela 22.25 — DT — wiadomości 22.30 — „Stuła i karabin” (1) — widowisko dokumentalne Program 2 10.00 — „Czas w orężu zapisany” — wojskowy program dokumentalny 10.35 — Film dla niesłyszących — „Kto opłaca przewoźnika” (3) — „Cień przeszłości” NIEDZIELA W „DWÓJCE” 11.30 — DT — wiadomości 11.40 — „Zatrzymane w kadrze” — fragmenty dokumentacji 12.00 — „Kwadrans z hejnałem” 12.15 — Kalejdoskop filmowy „Kino-Oko” — „Zwyczajny faszyzm” (3) — radz. film dok. 13.00 — Lokalny program przedwyborczy 13.30 — „Potyczki rodzinne” 14.15 — Kino familijne „Letnie drzewo radości” — film produkcji CSRS 15.30 — „Jutro poniedziałek” — mag. rodzinnuy 16.00 — Był niejeden maj 16.30 — Mój Dzień Zwycięstwa 17.20 — Gość „Dwójki” — prof. Janusz Reykowski wygłosi słowo wstępne przed nowym serialem "Freud" 17.30 — „Freud” (1) — angielski serial biograficzny 18.30 — „Wrocławskie forum” 19.10 — Wrocław w obiektywie reporterów „Dwójki” 19.30 — Dziennik TV (dla niesłyszących) 20.00 — Sport w „Dwójce” — I liga piłki nożnej 21.00 — W „Piwnicy Świdnickiej” — program rozrywkowy 21.50 — DT — wiadomości 21.55 — Wielkie filmy małego ekranu: „Saga rodu Palliserów” (14) — angielski serial filmowy BBC1 6.45 Open University 8.55 Play School 9.15 Superbook 9.30 This is the Day 10.00 Asian Magazine 10.30 Use Your Head 10.55 Greek Language and People 11.20 Letting Go 11.45 The Learning Machine 12.10 Mr Smith's Indoor Garden 12.35 Farming 12.58 Weather News for farmers IAN MCCASKILL 13.00 News Headlines 13.05 Italy Welcomes the Princess 13.30 World of Wildlife 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 In Which We Serve 16.50 Top Gear 17.20 Comedy Classic: It Ain't Half Hot Mum 17.50 Antiques Roadshow 18.30 News 18.40 Praise Be! 19.15 Sorry! 19.45 Juliet Bravo 20.35 Mastermind 21.10 News 21.25 That's Life 22.10 The Rock Gospel Show 22.45 The Past Afloat 23.10 A Family Band 23.40 The Sky at Night 0.00 Weather 0.05 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 13.55 Sunday Grandstand 18.50 News Review 19.15 Stuart Burrows Sings 19.50 The Orson Welles Story 21.40 Grand Prix 22.10 Bleak House 23.05 Rugby League